Nuktuk al rescate del Avatar
by Tankette
Summary: El Avatar tiene una nueva misión para Nuktuk. ¿Podrá el héroe del Sur salvar el día? Korrasami, Oneshot. — Korra… oh, hermana, estás acabada — hizo una seña con su pulgar apuntando hacia abajo, sacando la lengua para hacer un sonido de trompetilla. — No, no digas eso, por favor. Pasé horas tratando de armar un poema—
**Nuktuk al Rescate del Avatar**

 **por Tankette (ver notas al final)**

Con un papel de textura porosa y doblado en tres partes sujetado por su mano derecha, el Avatar caminaba de una lado a otro en el área de entrenamiento del Templo del Aire. De cuando en cuando se detenía, miraba hacia los lados, colocaba en su nuca la mano que tenía desocupada y echaba un suspiro al aire. Llevaba esperando ya unos diez minutos y Bolin no aparecía por ningún lado. Korra entonces empezó a mover los pies en como si dentro del área de juego en la arena de pro-control se encontrara.

— Eh, Korra. ¡ya estoy! — gritó Bolin mientras corría hacia ella, agitando las manos en el aire.

— ¡Por fin! Hombre, tenía más de diez minutos esperando — contestó ella sin molestarse en esconder ni un poco el fastidio en su voz.

— Está bien, está bien, perdona. Es que Opal y yo no nos hemos visto en una semana, ninguno de los dos se quería terminar de despedir — con estrellas en sus ojos y una boba sonrisa de enamorado, Bolin miró hacia el horizonte, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Korra al disculparse.

— Bien, bien. Pero ya que estás aquí, es hora de la verdad. Necesito pedirte algo—

— Oh, oh. ¿es una misión secreta?

— Nah, más o menos. Necesito una opinión — el Avatar sostenía el papel detrás de su espalda y Bolin se estiraba de puntillas tratando de ver.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que estás escondiendo detrás de tu espalda? —sonrió el joven arqueando las cejas y formando una gran "o" con su boca.

— Verás, Es algo que quiero que quede entre tu y yo.

— Korra, nerviosamente desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo y al poco tiempo volvieron a encontrarse con los de su amigo, luego trajo ambas manos hacia adelante y mostró el papel doblado a Bolin. Éste alzó su mano para tomarlo pero la joven lo retiró tan rápido como vio que el maestro tierra tocaba con el dedo índice.

—Ah, ah. Antes te explico todo

—¿Uh?, bueno — en un gesto de confusión por la reacción de su amiga, el joven rascó su nuca.

Korra le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia una de las tantas escalinatas de la isla para luego dejarse caer en un escalón. Sentada allí, movió su cabeza en círculos para quitar la tensión de su cuello, y dio tres profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

— Bolin... — el corpulento maestro tierra, quien también se dejó caer en el escalón al lado de Korra, atentamente clavó su mirada en los ojos del Avatar. Su semblante estaba completamente cubierto por una máscara de seriedad.

— ¿Korra?

— Quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo a Asami. Quiero decirle cuánto le quiero...y creo que sé cómo hacerlo…

La sonrisa del maestro tierra se hizo más grande y sus ojos se abrieron, lucían tan enormes como platos soperos y tan brillantes como cuentas preciosas. Sus manos encontraron sitio a ambos lados de su cara, cubriendo sus mejillas y de su robusto pecho salió un ruido parecido al que Pabu solía hacer cuando encontraba un bocadillo tirado en el suelo.

— Espera, espera. Déjame terminar… sucede que quiero hacerle un poema. Pero no llevo mucho y necesito un visto bueno antes de dárselo—

— Ay, Korra. ¡qué bonito! —exclamó con ternura — ¡ay qué bonito!

— Shh — el Avatar le pasó el papel y tapó rápidamente su rostro sonrojado con ambas manos

A medida que el hombre empezaba a leer, su sus cejas se crisparon

— Korra… oh, hermana, estás acabada — hizo una seña con su pulgar apuntando hacia abajo, sacando la lengua para hacer un sonido de trompetilla. — y mira, hiciste tanta presión al escribir que casi atraviesas el papel.

— No, no digas eso, por favor. Pasé horas tratando de armar un poema—

El joven hombre carraspeó, su voz se transformó en la de un locutor de radioseriales y con entonación profunda y aterciopelada empezó a leer el poema en voz alta. Korra se tapó ambos oídos con las manos.

—Bolin, Bolin, ¡Ya no sigas! — la desesperación era notoria en la voz de Korra, mientras halaba sus cabellos angustiada.

— ¿En serio pensaste poner "tus ojos verdes como bananas inmaduras" en este poema? — la boca del hombre era una línea recta, como si hubiese dado una chupada a un jugoso limón, pequeñas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Empezaba a ponerse rojo por aguantar la risa.

— Al principio sonaba una buena idea… oh, flameo, de verdad estoy acabada — gimió patéticamente la joven mujer. En ese momento cómo deseó meterse en el árbol del tiempo y no salir hasta la próxima convergencia armónica.

— No, Korra, no.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Bolin. Puedo escribir un discurso para miles de personas y decirlo con los pies plantados en un podio… pero ¿un poema? Oh, hombre, no. — chilló el Avatar mientras tomaba a su amigo del cuello de la camisa.

— Korra, tu sabes que acudes al hombre adecuado. Mira, puede que Mako sea el de la cara bonita, pero yo tengo el don de la palabra. Él sólo se queda ahí parado posando como chico malo y cara de detective de mover, yo soy la poesía andante. —

El joven se impulsó hacia arriba para ponerse de pie, Korra hizo lo mismo y ambos saltaron en el aire abrazados. Una sonrisa esperanzadora surcó el rostro del Avatar.

— ¡Nuktuk al rescate!

— Un momento… Asami se dará cuenta de todo, tu tienes un estilo muy adornado y usas palabras que son muy diferentes a los discursos que suelo preparar —

— Eso no es problema, mira. Lo único que tienes que usar está aquí— El joven de ojos verdes formó un corazón con ambas manos y las llevó hacia su pecho. — Además, ¿quién dijo que yo iba a escribirlo por ti? Tu me vas a dar las ideas y yo les voy a dar algo de estilo para que todo fluya de manera suaaave

— Suave— repitió ella alargando la letra a.

— ¡Trabajo en equipo!— él mostró su puño cerrado y Korra respondió chocando el suyo con el de su querido amigo.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al comedor, encontrándolo totalmente desierto. Allí no había ni un hombre, mujer o espíritu, lo cual provocó que la maestra de los cuatro elementos suspirara aliviada. No tendría qué preocuparse por pasar otra vergüenza más. A su lado, Bolin preparaba bolígrafo y papel.

— Muy bien, pues manos a la obra — exclamó alegremente él.

— Claro. ¿cómo empiezo?

— ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

— Todo, me gusta todo.

Bolin le miró con las cejas arqueadas. No podían partir de algo tan general como "toda Asami".

— ¿Qué? Es verdad — justificó su respuesta tan sólo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Creo que tienes que ser más específica que eso, Korra — dando pequeños golpecitos al filo de la mesa con el bolígrafo, Bolin hacia un puchero.

— Está bien, está bien, eso intentaré. Ah, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba

— Para nada, sólo cierra los ojos e imagina que Asami está frente a tí. ¿Qué es lo primero que viene a tu mente?

El chico vio cómo la joven Avatar llevaba nuevamente sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo en su totalidad, ahogando así una risita pícara y tonta. Los engranes en su mente comenzaron a rodar y abrió su boca tan ampliamente que su quijada casi tocó el suelo.

— ¡Eh, eh, baja el tono de eso! ¡No es ese tipo de poema!

— Uh… bueno… me gusta su pelo, espeso y oscuro como la noche aquí en la Ciudad República, y cómo ondea en el viento cuando lo desamarra. Ondea salvaje y sin embargo cae sobre sus hombros con tal perfección, como una sábana sedosa.

Bolin empezó a escribir en papel y luego paró para mirar al Avatar.

— Continúa, ¿qué más?

— Sus ojos verdes…verdes como...

— No vayas a decir como bananas inmaduras — dijo una mueca el de los ojos verdes.

— No, no no… son verdes como...la aurora boreal que veo en la tundra cuando estoy en casa. Sí, eso, hacen que me sienta en casa.

En el comedor sólo se escuchaba el ruido del bolígrafo rozando la hoja de papel. La joven mujer frunció el entrecejo en concentración, la punta de su lengua saliendo por la comisura de sus labios, los ojos centrados en frente a ella mirando el filo de la mesa.

— Cuando beso sus labios de grosella, siento la luz de Raava y del Universo estallando en mi pecho.

— Wow, eso es buen material — él apartó el bolígrafo del papel y volteó a ver a Korra —sigue así, sólo estamos dando forma, ¿y dices que no tienes inspiración?

— Es tremendamente guapa y huele como vainilla, jazmin e incienso, pero está todavía más guapa cuando no usa nada más que solo el leve olor de Jiaolan en su pelo.

— Uh...Uff

— ¿Es demasiado? ¿me he pasado? — a pesar de ser morenas, las mejillas de Korra se pintaron de rojo, un rojo como los labios de la mujer a la que dedicaba su poema.

— No, no, seguro lo apreciará. Qué bueno está quedando esto. —el tono complacido de Bolin animó aún más al Avatar— Estás en la zona, tu dale

— No quiero que piense que soy superficial. Asami es mucho más que su apariencia. Me gusta cómo es humilde a pesar de tener el mundo a sus pies. Me agrada lo que piensa...

El maestro tierra asintió y preparó su bolígrafo para la nueva retahíla de palabras de la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— Las ideas nacen en su mente y le dan forma al mundo a su alrededor. Sus ojos de aurora boreal echan chispas que salen de su mente inquieta. Para cada problema, tiene una solución. Ella transformó la cara de esta ciudad, usando el poder de sus ideas.

— Es como el Avatar de los problemas prácticos de la vida — asintió él

—Me gusta cuando habla y habla acerca de las nuevas invenciones que está preparando. De los coches que fabrican en Industrias Futuro, de cómo cada versión es mucho mejor que la anterior. — una leve pero amorosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la joven Avatar— Cree que todos tenemos potencial para ser mejores cada día. Es un alma generosa que ha vivido lo más terrible y aún así su pureza de alma es … no la puedo describir.

— Siempre agradeceré cuando nos tendió la mano a Mako, a mí y a toda nuestra enorme familia. Se merece el mejor poema que pueda escribir.

— Es un Sol. Quiere cubrir a todo mundo con su calor, Bolin. La amo...y la amaré toda mi vida y todas mis vidas posteriores sabrán que la he amado. Mi amor por ella siempre vivirá.

— Creo que unos sigilosos bloqueadores de chi llegaron y cortaron cebollas frente a mí

El joven pasó las mangas de su camisa por sus ojos para secar unas lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir, hecho esto, puso los cinco dedos de la mano, cual si fuera una enorme araña sobre la hoja de papel y la deslizó frente a Korra.

—Este es el borrador, pero creo que va a ser el mejor poema que he escrito recientemente. Tendré que esforzarme el doble en cualquier cosa que le quiera escribir a mi querida Opal de aquí en adelante para superar esta obra de arte.

— La parte del perfume y su cabello está más sensual de lo que esperaba

— Estabas en llamas — sonrió él, subiendo y bajando las cejas— solo daré unos detalles aquí y allá, tu sabes y quedará listo.

Korra dobló el poema cuidadosamente y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después, se abalanzó hacia el robusto maestro tiera le dió un fuerte abrazo que le sacó el aire por completo. Tosiendo, el chico sólo levantó ambos pulgares y dio una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Korra! Aquí estás. Pensé que estarías en el muelle esperando a que llegara en el ferry.

—¡ A-Asami! —

—Hola Asami. ¿No te parece un lindo día para recibir lindas palabras? — saludó Bolin.

La pregunta resultó desconcertante para la joven empresaria, quien solamente le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. El otrora actor, miró al Avatar y luego palmeó su hombro para pasarle un poco de valor de Nuktuk, el heroe del Sur. Korra hizo un gesto con ambos pulgares hacia arriba, su querido amigo asintió.

— Bueno, señoritas. Creo que a la distancia escucho la dulce y melodiosa voz de mi hermosa, mi amada Opal. Nos veremos otro día

El chico salió del comedor rápidamente a paso de maratonista y Asami soltó una risita mientras lo veía alejarse. Finalmente sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el Avatar, lucían como pequeñas gemas que le iluminaban toda la cara.

— Guapa…

Asami dejó escapar un gracioso resoplido por la nariz, pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Korra y seguido entrelazó sus manos. Lentamente, un pie tras otro, cerró la distancia entre las dos.

—Ey, cielo, te extañé hoy a la hora del almuerzo — canturreó la chica Sato.

— Perdón… deberes de Avatar — la guerrera espiritual miró hacia el suelo, sinceramente apenada por ya no salir tan a menudo a almorzar con su novia las últimas… dos semanas.

— Bésame y tendrás mi perdón — Asami Sato le miró, con la mirada que siempre hacía que le diera amnesia de tres minutos: con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo sus pestañas encantadoramente.

Así lo hizo. Korra se alzó un poco y sus labios se encontraron con los de Asami en un beso lento. Con sus fuertes brazos rodeó la cintura de su amada, mientras que ésta, encorvándose un poco, se recargó en el firme hombro; cerrando los ojos, intentaba envolverse en el calor y el aroma del Avatar.

— Estas perdonada — susurró a Korra en el oído.

—Es bueno saberlo — contestó ella también en un susurro.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? — preguntó Asami — creo que aún podremos alcanzar a llegar al teatro antes de que comience la mover de "Amor entre dragones".

— Sí, pero antes de que nos vayamos, quiero decir que tengo una sorpresa para tí

— ¡Oh!, ¿para mí? No debiste

— ¡Pero no quiero que vayas a abrir tu regalo hasta mañana cuando estés en la oficina!

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó nerviosamente un papel doblado y con las dos manos temblando lo entregó a su novia

— Así tendrás motivación y energía para seguir trabajando. T..te quiero, Asami —

— ¡Korra!

— Al principio, mis pensamientos estaban enredados...confusos. Dije, ¿qué es Asami para mí?, ¿podré hacer justicia los sentimientos que tengo por ella al escribirlos en este papel? Pero, entre más pensaba en tí, esas palabras fluían como el agua y prácticamente se escribieron solas. Promete que leerás esto mañana, a solas en tu oficina. Promételo

— Lo prometo— Asami le dio un piquito en los labios — no estés nerviosa. Eres adorable. También significas mucho para mí. Digamos que...tanto como para convencer a Raiko de nombrar un parque en tu honor — sonrió apenada, pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

— Pues… ¡vayámonos que se hace tarde! — el Avatar salió del comedor dando grandes zancadas.

— ¡Espérame!, ¡Korra!

Pabu subía por la ancha espalda de su dueño tratando de meterse dentro de su camisa para sacar una bolsa llena de sabrosos premios para hurón de fuego que el joven llevaba siempre consigo. Las peludas patitas del travieso hurón hacían cosquillas a Bolin, quien estalló a risotadas cuando el animalillo volvió a moverse frenéticamente de su camisa.

—¡Pabu! ¡quieto! ¡me haces cosquillas!

Una ráfaga de viento despeinó al "héroe del Sur" y Pabu, quien tenía la cabeza fuera de la camisa de Bolin, por fin se quedó quieto al sentir la corriente de aire en la cara.

— Eh, Bolin. ¿Qué tal? — Korra aterrizó de pie y guardó su planeador azul en un rápido movimiento.

— Eh, ¿Así que ya eres una maestra palabra control? ¿eh? — de puntillas, como un ladrón que se escabulle en la oscuridad, fue hacia Korra y se dejó caer para que ésta lo sujetara entre sus brazos — "Oh, Korra, es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en mi vida. Bésame hasta dejarme sin aliento" — dijo Bolin, con exagerado amaneramiento y voz aflautada, tratando de imitar a Asami Sato.

— ¡Ni siquiera se parece a su voz, mentiroso! — replicó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— ¿Entonces qué dijo? Cuéntame ahora.

— Le hice prometer que no leyera el papel hasta que estuviera en la oficina y necesitara motivación para continuar su día — sonrió — ¿es muy tonto?

— No, es perfecto. Perfecto. Eso quiere decir que te importa ella y te importa lo que le importa a ella. Asami es muy dedicada… bueno sabe cuándo parar de trabajar, no como ya sabes quien...

— Gracias Bolin. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin tí? — La revolvió juguetonamente el cabello de su amigo.

— Encantado de brindarle mis servicios como herrero forjador de palabras, Avatar Korra — el joven dio una cómica reverencia de más de cuarenta y cinco grados.

— Y pensar que casi le doy esta basura...

El Avatar metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y al no sentir una familiar textura porosa, se quedó petrificada al instante. Bolin hizo un gesto de compungido, con las cejas juntas y haciendo pucheros, gesto que se pasó a ser de alarma cuando vio a Korra abrir los ojos bien grandes y emitir un chirrido que le daba batalla al de una foca tigre.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿que tienes?

—Estaré en el árbol del tiempo hasta la próxima convergencia armónica — El Avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos y protectora de los pueblos se tendió en el suelo de la Isla del Templo del Aire, completamente derrotada.

— ¡Korra! ¡Korra! — llamó Bolin a su amiga, moviéndola con el pie.

Pero se dio cuenta prontamente de qué tan inútil y para más inri, lamentable, estaba siendo éste esfuerzo cuando, al levantar aquella hoja del suelo, reconoció de su puño y letra la siguiente línea...

"... cuando no usas nada además de esencia de Jiaolan en tu cabello"

* * *

 _Notas_

 _Editado el 3 de Abril a la 1:02 am debido a errores de continuidad que arruinaron la broma cuando lo postée. :P_

"Está todavía más guapa cuando no usa nada más que solo el leve olor de Jiaolan en su pelo." Una frase casi por completo basada en un verso de Gainsbourg en su canción "Initials B.B.". "Jiaolan" es la adaptación para China de la marca de perfumería "Guerlain".


End file.
